101 Dalmatian Station
by andykioe666
Summary: Dylan is a pup of a dysfunctional yet loving family of Dalmatians, yet he hasn't seen his biological father in years. After learning he lives on an Island, He ventures out to meet him, causing his step-sister and his other siblings to find him. Meanwhile, on said Island, the engines are having troubles of their own, with a threat of the closure of their railway!
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover that I randomly thought of a while ago. Basically, it's a 101DS/TTTE crossover which also includes a look at Dylan's past before the events of the show. Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**Prologue**

England, Burrow, 2018

"So, my love. Where should we finally settle down then?"

"I've thought of a place that I think our kids would definitely love."

"Oh, and where would that be?"

"The Island of Sodor."

"Really? You mean the island past Burrow??"

"Yes, My darling! Just picture a land where the sky is always blue, a storybook land of wonder. A magical island just waiting for you..."

"***Chuckle*** And let me guess, The Island of Sodor, will make your dreams come true?"

"Exactly! It's also one giant heritage railway. Perfect for the kids."

"Why that sounds lovely... Of course, they do have a hospital there, right?"

"Absolutely, dear. They'd be nuts if they didn't."

"..."

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"Love, promise me one thing..."

"Yes?"

"That you stop doing those terrible stunts and finally spend time with your family."

"..."

"Promise?"

"... I promise, my darling..."


	2. The Party

Chapter 1: The Party

2 Years later...

It was an exciting day on Dalmatian Street. It was the birthday of one of the pups in the dalmatian family.

"C'mon, Dawkins. Pass me that ribbon" Spoke a female dalmatian to a slightly smaller one. "Give me a moment... Alright, which ribbon?" Asked Dawkins. "Uhhhh... the blue one. It is a space nerd theme after all." said the Dalmatian. "You know, things can be cool in space, Dolly. Such as aliens and other advanced beings..." Dawkins replied.

Dolly just rolled her eyes. Even though she wasn't a fan of whatever nerd stuff her brother enjoys, she can at least see why. Suddenly, they heard someone come down the stairs. "Showtime." Chuckled Dolly.

A dalmatian wearing a red collar with a star attached had just entered the living room when...

"SURPRISE!" Shouted both Dolly and Dawkins. "Ahh!" Shouted the pup. After recovering, the dalmatian smiled. "Awww... you remembered my birthday!". "Of course we remembered" Laughed Dolly" Who wouldn't?". "Oh I dunno... almost tue entire population of the earth" He replied, chuckling at his own joke. Dolly groaned while Dawkins rolled his eyes. "Anyways..." Continued Dolly, who proceeded to hug her brother, "Happy birthday, Dylan bro.". "Aww, thanks sis" Said Dylan.

Dylan peeked out the backyard window and saw the decorations outside. "Going out with the space theme, eh?", asked Dylan. "What else would you have wanted?" Responded Dolly. "I mean, a medieval fantasy theme would've been nice too.", Said Dylan. Dolly just rolled her eyes, as she thought of how she met him and Delilah. They met a couple of years back when she, her, dad, and some of their siblings migrated to London to find a new home there. She could well remember bumping into Dylan when they were younger, thus starting their parents's relationship.

"Anyways, I should see how Mom and Dad are doing", Dolly said as she walked to the basement. "What are they doing?" Asked Dylan curiously. Dolly giggled, "Oh just a surprise...". "Can't wait!", Dylan called out as Dolly left. As she was heading to the basement, the doorbell rung. Then she felt a low rumbling. "Mail's here.", she thought as a crowd of her siblings, rush out the door to pounce on the mailman. After rounding her siblings together back inside, she took a look at the mail, until she saw one particular one.

It was a small parcel, with a note attached to it. "... Sodor?", said Dolly to herself as she read the address it was coming from, "What a weird name... must be someone else's-". Then something caught her eye. The sender had sent the package... to Dylan. Confused and Curious, She decided to take it with her to tell her parents about it. "Something tells me that this is gonna be interesting" She thought.


End file.
